Black Hole
by Lady Katreina
Summary: Kagome goes on a class trip... through a black hole. It's getting better! Used to be The Black Hole & Yuunnin. KagomeInu
1. Through the Rabbit Hole Get it?

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Inuyasha or any of 'her' characters? Well I don't so get off my case.

#is when the auto-pilot is talking, cuz the star thingy isn't working

* * *

The Yuunnin took off, its passengers safely buckled in. It was going to be a smooth ride, the air was right, the weather pattern looked safe and the passengers were the first to go to into a black hole. They were going to risk 20 lives for the sake of space travel. Kagome was one of them.

* * *

"Passengers, please be advised you are going into a black hole. It will get bumpy, it will get dark, you may get squished into tiny atom sized particles so don't fight or screw around, you may die. Thank you, and have a nice trip." 

A loud crackle was heard over the intercom, the auto-pilot started to 'talk,' #15 miles, 40 miles, 90 miles, 190 miles-# the teacher cut the auto-pilot off. "Kids, what pattern are we accelerating at?"

Kagome started scribbling at the notepad in her hands. Pushing up her glasses she raised her hand. "Yes Kagome?"

"For each minute, we accelerate times two plus ten." she pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to the young teacher. Squinting at Kagome's frustratingly neat handwriting he agreed with her answer.

"Children you may now remove your seat belts, we are in space."

Feeling a little woozy the teacher sat up. Kagome stayed seated looked out the window and started a map of the stars. She could see where there destination was, or couldn't. It was hollowly black, no light was there and no evidence of light around it. It was just, not. Behind her she heard some girls talking, "I spy with my hazel eye, something-"

"Black?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I know things!" After hearing the first talker's coos of amazement Kagome shook her head, 'Why did I get stuck with morons?' Finely deciding to get up, she was soon thrown back down. A guy had accidentally pushed her over. Kagome looked around, still not getting up, 'Ooo that torques.' Everyone was standing, choosing that staying in her seat was much better than dealing with the crowd she put on her seat belt.

Feeling a slight tremor in the Yuunnin she looked around. No one had noticed this. Maybe the pilots had? She was almost ready to get up when she heard her answer, #Ship loosing control, Black Hole of the Cancer Nebula is pulling at the engine, Bail if possible.#

Deciding that the auto-pilot was freaking out everybody a little too much the pilot pulled out the screen and chip. Kagome found this in the garbage at her side and was amazed to see it in tact and functional.

#Pulled me out didn't he?# Kagome gaped; it talked on its own, no external source had powered it. Kagome was still amazed. Looking at the screen she saw data that meant the ship was going to loose its engine, no hope of bailing, and... the pilot's coffee was done. 'Bastard' Kagome put the talking auto-pilot in her tiny backpack and decided that if she was going down, she was going down so that if any one found her she wouldn't have an extended scream on her face (even though that's exactly what she felt like doing.)

Leaning back she felt the ship shudder, #Uh, thanks for digging me out, even though you're going to everything went black.#

* * *

Wow! No one has reviewed! Well it's kind of updated... at least chapter 1 has... I saw the error of my ways: The name was sucky. Well, please review!! 


	2. Meet Sango and Naraku

Kikyo was so annoying, her eyes were fake, her teeth were fake, her hair was fake, her breasts were fake even her pinky finger was fake. She was fake, she was a lie. She was even wearing fake clothes when they found her just outside the city, because on the tag it said 'cotton' and 'nylon' and 'spandex.' Not even words, all fake, like Kikyo. She was also found with a computer, a talking one! No one, would EVER make a talking computer even in these times. It was definitely recorded. Fake, a lie, just like it's owner.

And Sango knew it. Pulling the auto-cart through the air she set it beside Kikyo, leaning over the comatose girl she looked for lines, _'She's got a good surgeon, I'll give her that. I hate her, that foul mouthed little prick. That reminds me 'prick goes the needle!' he, he, he, he, he!'_

Sango, lived in Fudaljapan. This was not even near Kagome's galaxy, at the present Kagome is on a hover-table and Sango wheeled in a auto-cart. Two items out of the billions of things more advanced than Kagome's technology back on earth.

* * *

**(I hope my descriptions of different things don't confuse you) **I'm starting ch. 2, but it's much different than I had in mind. Because my stupid computer deleted it, and I like it better this way. Indulge

* * *

Kagome felt strange, there was no way to describe it really, the gravity was off, it was lighter, by a lot and, the air. Breathing in deeply she sighed, the air was clean. Opening her eyes she surprised the girl next to her. She looked like a nurse, "Nurse, may I have a glass of water?"

Well Sango was stunned, to put it mildly, this was not Kikyo. Sango was going crazy, but her patient needed her. So, pressing a button on the auto-cart she took the glass of water from the table and gave it to the Kikyo look alike, but even now she was starting to look like a person, a stunningly beautiful person, if she was real, and less like Kikyo. Clearing her throat Sango was about to speak when the girl "'Mmm'ed"

"Is something wrong?" Sango was worried, the last time a patient did that they went crazy and went into a coma.

"No, absolutely nothing," putting the glass of water to her lips again Kagome sipped the water and continued to hum agreement. "This water-"

"Is just hospital water we could get you better-"

"Is so good!" Downing the last drop she politely turned on the hover-table "May I have more, please?"

Well that did it, Sango was mortified, this girl was crazy, but she looked healthy. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Kagome was stumped, she'd forgotten her name, of course the feeling of lightheadedness was a contributing factor, "Well, I suppose it's Kagome. Have you changed the gravity, it feels funny." Now, Sango knew the woman was crazy, oh but wait the zero-gravity chambers were down the hall.

"No. Does it feel heavy, you must have been-"

"No, not at all really. It feels very light. Where am I." the girl on the table looked puzzled. "I am in a hospital right?" Kagome looking down saw that she was in a large white T-shirt.

"Of course. Well Kagome, why don't you take a nap maybe the gravity will smoothen out then. And after that we can give you some tests."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly fall asleep. By the way what's your name Miss. Nurse?"

"You may call me Sango." shaking her head she let the girl slide off the hover-table.

"AH!" Kagome cried out. She would swear her feet didn't touch the ground when she hit, she didn't even hit! She felt like she glided, almost on water, but there was the linoleum looking up at her right under her feet. And there were the nurses feet. Looking up at the nurse she asked for help.

"Of course, but are you sure you want to take the tests, they'll be hard-" 'for someone in your condition.' But she didn't say that, she knew it would hurt the girl's feelings, because that just seemed like the kind of girl Kagome was.

"Nonsense! I need to work it out of my system."

* * *

**Kagome, as you can tell, does not know where she is. And she doesn't remember what happened. She thinks she's on earth in a hospital, and she thinks she just got drunk, even though she's never drunk liquor once in her life. Thought I better state that.

* * *

**

Leading the girl to a room Sango stepped into another and looked through the one-sided glass mirror at the girl, she was daintily stepping over to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Could you be careful with her," she asked the person on a comfy chair, "she's a little _slow_ if you know what, I mean." Sango looked desperately at Kagome who was smoothing out the wrinkles in her hospital attire.

"You know I'm always." Naraku winked at Sango and headed into the room where the girl was.

"And who? Are you?" Naraku inquired.

"I'm Kagome. And you are?"

"Naraku. I'm going to be asking you questions, just random questions and I want you to think hard of the answer. And then what we're going to do after this is some work tests, or how well you can run and stuff like that. Okay, are you ready?" Kagome nodded her head eagerly.

He squatted down so he was eye level with her"What is," Big pause, "one plus one."

"Two!"

"Good! I'm proud of you!" Turning Naraku winked into the mirror where he knew Sango was watching intently. "Now what's one plus," pause, "three."

"Four."

"Wonderful, see you're doing fine. Can you do two times one?"

Kagome was getting tired, "Yes, ask me any math problem and I can answer you in 'two' seconds flat."

Naraku glared at the mirror, Sango had been teasing him.

"Okay do 50 times 50."

"2500. Could you please get on to the physical part?"

"Okay, I can see that you're not mentally ill..."

Getting up from the cramping squatting position, his knees cracked. He walked over to the wall and pushed a button and a treadmill, a scale, and weights were wheeled in by a person in a bio-hazardous suit, and they walked back out.

"Lets see how much you weigh, okay?"

"Hmm..." Naraku looked at the girl the last time a female did that, was also just before they tested her weight. She broke out crying. "Okay... but I'm telling you now I'm at least 150." Naraku chuckled, he wasn't even 50, it's not like a girl her size was going to be even 30.

Getting on the scale, Naraku gaped.

"WHAT?!?" Naraku gasped. "WHAT?!?!?! 100 POUNDS!! 100 _POUNDS!!"_

Kagome was trying to calm the guy down, what was it with guys and girl's weight problems? "I'm probably just sick." but she was worried about herself too.

"Yes, that's what it is, broken." He turned to Kagome, "_IT'S BROKEN RIGHT?!?! _I must be sick! It's broken. Okay let us just go on the, the next thing." Now Naraku was scared. The girl _was_ mad. But he wouldn't let it show, no way, not to a girl like this.

"Okay, lets go to the weights okay?" he was still trying to get the idea of '_100 pounds'_ out of his head... '_100 pounds'.... '100 POUNDS'_

"Okay lets try the 1 pound first okay."

Kagome scoffed, "No, how 'bout I try the 100 pounds and we'll go from there."

'_100 pounds_' "Yes, why don't we." then Sango burst into the room.

"Oh no you don't! The scale must be broken okay? But you're not going to let her lift 100 pounds! Only Inuyasha and his _gang_ can do that." She spat out gang.

But Kagome was already under the bench press, lifting 100. "Hey! Could you add some more this seems really light."

* * *

**Okay I know my calculations have really been messed up but I hope you can forgive me. The gravity of this world is divided by 8 that of ours. I know, I know having her 100 pounds here makes her 800 pounds on earth but well... if I had her 19 it wouldn't work for what I'm going to do later. So this is how I made up for the evilness of MY logic:**

**All things from earth are -50 to -55 on this world,**

**But all things on this world from this world are divided by 8 that of which is on earth.**

**Kagome being from earth, still has muscle from earth (and she's keeping it)**

**but the people on this world are used to divided by 8 gravity so they're used to the 'lightness' and so they don't have as much muscle as Kagome does... except Inuyasha... but I'll get into that/him later.**

**I know mine evil logic will fry thou brains, but please spare me and review please no flames. I'm getting shot down at because I made them 100 years ago...**

**Please forgive the evil logic**!


	3. Meet Kikyou plus some red wine

I'm setting myself up for failure! Whahh! .--. It's true this story has a horrible beginning, but I refuse to change it! Here's my horrible effort to make it better:

* * *

Naraku swirled his wine in the glass. "You know, I think our equipment is broken." 

Sango laughed. "I think you're right. Kagome do you want the last piece of bread?" She watching Kagome stare at the bread in the middle of the table.

Nodding Kagome snatched the piece up and, resting her back against the curved booth, nibbled on the bread. She studied the restaurant 'Neko no Arigatu'. "Where am I? This is obviously not Kyoto... And... A shuttle took off, I was in it. And the black hole..." Realization struck. "I'm on the other side!" she shouted. The restaurant's normal thrum of chatter died as the occupants looked around for the source of the yell.

"She's a little tipsy." Explained Naraku holding up his red wine. The talking resumed to normal.

Sango set down her glass of water, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to discharge Kagome so early." Deciding that asking Kagome would be better she asked. "Kagome? What do you mean: 'I'm on the other side'?"

Kagome started to explain but the waitress, decked out in a fuzzy neko eared headband, a gray cat suit and a poofy gray tail, came. Setting down Kagome's soup and chicken last she pranced off- literally. Naraku, completely unperturbed by Kagome's earlier outburst dug into his 'salmon oniguri special'.

"Well," Kagome picked at her chicken breast. "I don't think I come from this world. And if I do I don't think I'm from an alternate universe..."

Polishing off his second oniguri Naraku reached for his third, "That explains a lot. Sango can you be a dear and pass me some lemon? Thanks, now Kagome were do you think you're from?"

"Well Earth."

"Well, yes but what galaxy? Um, where on earth are you from?"

"I'm from the Milky Way... and Kyoto. At least Kyoto's where I live, I'm not sure where we launched." "It feels like it was so long ago. But it wasn't... It took us... We didn't go through the right black hole! We couldn't of. It would've taken months even with the tech we had aboard, maybe we went through a wormhole instead!" Getting up, because she had a terrible urge to pee, Kagome promptly collided into someone.

"Ow." The smashee whined as she held her chin.

Kagome rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously bitch! You should watch where I am more carefully because if you'd chipped one of my teeth or I get a bruise your little trap'll be smashed into-" Kikyou finally looked at her 'attacker' and saw her face occupying space that wasn't a mirror. "Well, I see you have taste after all." Grabbing the younger girl's chin she completely forgot about the 'mishap' from earlier. "Who's your plastic surgeon? This is... very good." shefinished with minor contempt. "But you're eyes. Mine are lighter, you should've gotten better contacts. That's okay though. I can get some for you. Because I'm nice." She let Kagome's chin go. "Well, I guess you already know my name is Kikyou, what's my biggest fan's name though?" Kikyou patted down her knee length neon blue and yellow dress.

"My name?" Kagome looked placidly calm, but her eyes were dancingin flames.

Naraku was snorting into his wine and Sango had a large grin on her face. The snorting caught Kikyou's attention. "Are these the people you're with? A-" she looked at Sango's nurse uniform and glanced at Naraku's slim form. "gay and a doctors whore?"

Naraku silently set down his glass and looked at Sango's enraged face. "She's not a whore."

Kagome turned around and without a word picked up Naraku's somewhat full wine bottle. Naraku looked hurt and Sango looked like she was ready jump for joy.

"Where, my idol, is the bathroom?" Kagome took on the slightly bored look Kikyou had.

"Over there. Now I'm going to get my purse and you can drive me away from this dump." Before Kikyou could turn around Kagome had dumped the entire bottle of red wine all over her painful colored dress.

"I don't like those colors together, the red will help." Kagome strode over to the bathroom door looked at Kikyou, clucked her tongue, and went in.

One look at the sopping Kikyou had most of the restaurant's costumers nearly rolling with laughter. The rest of them were trying to suppress the urge to do the same.

Naraku, who was giggling, stopped, looked at Sango and told her. "I'm not gay."

* * *

Neko no Arigatu means Cat Thanks (odd name but I named it so HA HAHA HA!)  
Oniguri is a rice ball (mmm!) the one that Naraku's eating happens to have salmon in it (mmm!)

–Oops. I guess Kikyou isn't nice in this fanfic Sorry for the Kikyou lovers. What I have in mind requires a snotty-rich Kikyou not a nice (before death) one.  
I'm so sorry it took so long. If it wasn't the multiple writer blocks it was the multitude of guestsand trips... Or recovering from an attacking billy goat. Ouch!  
Alright to all who reviewed so far... all six of them:

1. inashosetai  
Yes, you are. And thanks.

2. Inu-and-Kag-eva  
I guess I did? Um... oops...

3. - 4. PD and KGIM  
Thanks I'm glad you like it.

5. PoutyHanyou  
I really like AU's because then I don't really have to remember what happened during the series

6. AngelnoDarkness  
thanks

I feel terrible! January? February? Has it really taken me 'till August?  
Sorry. I'm so sorry.


	4. A Short Catfight, involving look alikes

LadyKatreina sobs."I don't own Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome actually did go to the bathroom. When she came out of the stall to wash her hands she felt terrible. "She didn't deserve it." Resigned to tell the woman she was sorry when she next saw her, Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Just as someone was walking in, theperson on the other side got slammed in the face with the swinging door.

"Kami!" Kagome bent to help the woman up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Kikyou looked up at her attacker. "You!" She nearly succeeded in pouncing on the look-alike, but since Kagome was behind her she was off by a few feet.

"You!" Kikyou screamed again, slightly screeching. "You're the sick look-alike! You," Kikyou stood up wiping of her mouth. "Destroyed my dress!" Gesturing to her stained dress, Kikyou began to circle Kagome. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends," She gestured to a group of people huddled around a table looking at the two, each a little wide eyed and pale. "And you have a terrible plastic surgeon, I mean look at your breasts! They look so fake." Kagome merely blinked. "And your lips, they're so tiny, I doubt that you have had any guy in bed. And you're makeup is terrible."

Kagome was suppressing giggles, as Kikyou listed Kagome's various imperfect surgeries consisting of her butt, thigh, fingers, hips and a few different places that had the females at Kikyou's table blushing hard.

"And you have a terrible taste in friends, as I stated before. With them you're at the bottom of the chain," Kikyou's voice was raising so that the majority of the costumers were sure the sewing class across the street would start throwing various sewing utensils. One went so far as to guess they'd sew up Kikyou's mouth. "With me you would have been at the top, but I wouldn't take you in even if you begged. You'll have to settle for these half-dead nothings."

Kikyou had stopped pacing and she was enjoying the new effect she had on her adversary, including clenched fists, tense shoulders and darkened eyes. "_I'll show this nobody, that nobody messes with Kikyou. Come'on you wench, I'll give you a **cat fight.**_" Kikyou didn't realize the irony until later... much later.

Kagome was fuming, Naraku and Sango were her friends. "_Nobody puts my friends down!"_ Kagome walked up to Kikyou, and was a tad shorter then the 'leggy' Kikyou. So, furthering Kikyou's self-image, Kagome had to look up. The entire restaurant gasped, they didn't dare do anything because Kikyou's boyfriend's brother owned at least half the city, and it wouldn't look good on any resume or in any job to have Sesshomaru mad at them.(Naraku and Sango were discussing this slight difference in height, -instead of wasting breath gasping- all in doctoral terms so the table next to their's was a little lost on the details of Kikyou's challenger.)

"You," Kagome addressed Kikyou in clipped tones. "Just crossed the line." Kagome had never actually participated in a fist fight, "_but,_" she thought to herself, _"Might as well try something new._"

"Oh re-" Kagome had slammed her fist into Kikyou's solar plexus. Kikyou was gasping for air as her vision around the corners turned slightly red.

Screaming an incoherent word Kikyou charged Kagome... or tried to. Because of Kagome's weight Kikyou only managed to jump into her arms.

"You are a light thing." Kagome was squeezing Kikyou tight. "Makes you all the _sweeter_." The last word ended in a type of rage that can be frequently found in recently caged large cats.

Kikyou shuddered, _"This powerhouse is- never- going to stop! I gotta get away before she kills m-"_

Kagome dropped Kikyou onto the floor. Kikyou's knees buckled and she was lying on her back, with no intention of getting up. Kagome looked at her, a look of disgust in her features.

"Never call my friends low." Most of the staff, because of Kikyou's nature, were hoping the crazy look-alike would kick her. To their disappointment, she didn't.

"Waiter," Naraku called, quite pleased at how things turned out, and really touched Kagome would attack someone because they called him and Sango low. "Check please."

"Oh **wow!**" Sango was nearly jumping as they walked to her car. "Kagome do you know what you just did? You just knocked out Kikyou! Oh boy is she going to be sore in the morning."

Kagome was still in a tiff about Kikyou's actions. She looked up at the setting sun. "She was rude, and mean. I hope I never see her again!" She waited a beat. "But I really think it's funny that she thinks I've had plastic surgery. Or make up. Oh my gosh! I didn't think about it until just now, she was comparing herself to me, so wouldn't that mean- Oh eew!"

"Kagome," Naraku said opening the side pocket door in the car. "It's a well known fact that Kikyou surpasses Barbie the Talking Doll, in being the most plastic toy. Inuyasha's toy in fact."

Sango, after getting in, started the car by pressing a glowing button for three seconds and pressing the gas peddle.

Pushing the thought of Kikyou aside, Kagome studied the car, she didn't have any time earlier since she had dozed off, and was amazed, so she started asking questions. "What type of fuel does this car take?"

"Fuel?" Sango seemed confused.

"Hydrogen." Naraku answered. "Sango doesn't recognize the term because it was used before her time."

Now Kagome was confused. "But aren't you both, like, the same age?"

Naraku and Sango looked at each other, and giggled. "No." Both answered firmly.

"Oh! Tires! I didn't see any tires on the car!"

"Now that I can answer," Sango said to Naraku. "This is a newer version of the hover car, it doesn't go above five feet, but really helpful when you don't want to run over little animals."

"Key?"

"We use a finger pad," Naraku tapped on the glowing button. "Much safer, and it's harder to loose your finger print than it is to loose keys."

"Storage, I sure didn't see a trunk back there."

"I didn't need the storage unit, so I didn't buy a car with one."

Kagome felt kind of dumb. _"Well duh,"_ she berated herself. "How old are you?" She addressed Sango.

"Twenty-five."

Kagome was amazed. "You sure don't look it!"

"Thanks."

Naraku interrupted, "Kagome," he said in a low voice. "You're from a different planet."

Kagome glared at Naraku. "Naraku." She said mocking him. "You're slow."

"Kagome! How is school over on the 'other side'?" Sango suddenly pipped up after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay I guess, what I really like about school was my friends... I hope they're doing alright."

"So school's still a drag no matter what universe you're from." Sango seemed slightly dejected.

The car fell into a quiet, filled only with the soothing hum of the hydrogen engine.

An absurd idea rolled around Kagome's head. "Sango..."

"Yes, Kagome?" Sango yawned.

"Do you still go to school?"

"Well tha- aaa- t's ah silly question." Naraku yawned.

"Of course I do."

Kagome, about to follow pattern, chocked on her yawn. "What? Really? Are you in college?"

"Of course not! What do I look like to you? Thirty?"

Kagome's eye twitched. "Naraku, how old are you?"

"Twenty- eight."

"And you're in school."

"Yes... Where are you going with this?"

"You're both in your mid- and upper- twenties and your still in _school!_"

"Of course!"

"_How the heck do you measure years?_"

"Half a revolution around the sun." Sango said in a condescending tone.

"Oh. How far away are you from the sun, in astronomical units."

"I dunno, one and a half?" This came from Naraku.

"And an astronomical unit is 93 something miles right?"

"That sounds about right."

"So that means the density is less here than on My Earth, because it's further away from the sun. So I'm used to a greater gravitational pull... I think... There are so many scientific things screwed up here, no offence- love the car. I'm just not going to think about it."

"Great idea." Naraku huffed.

"..." Kagome was thinking about when they had weighed her in the hospital. "Did you use pounds or grams when you weighed me?"

"Pounds, it's difficult to correctly weigh grams, but we do have a- Grams! Why didn't you use grams!"

"_We_ didn't think of it." Naraku said sounding miffed.

Kagome cut in before he could say anything else, "But my density would be greater anyways and you still would've freaked out."

"And I told you that's why Kagome was shorter!" Sango shouted as she pulled into a parking ramp.

Naraku stuck crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Sango? Why didn't the hospital people notice that I was super heavy?"

"Well they have a portable hover table that they slip under the victim, so they probably didn't notice your weight... but I think I should've! I work around hover tables all day..." Then she thought about the morning's events. "I guess I was a little preoccupied." After Naraku helped Kagome out of the car they headed to the elevators. What surprised Kagome was that the elevator was a sheet of thin metal on the bottom and top, and three sides of a transparent plastic. It had no cables and no suspension system... it might've but it was just in the middle of the parking lot next to a large sign screaming _ELEVATOR._

Since the others didn't pronounce any dislike for the 'elevator', Kagome got into the plastic box feeling foolish.

Kagome jerked a little when a thin webbing appeared in the 'doorway'. And muffled a scream into a cough when they started moving. The going up sensation was familiar, but she thanked Kami under her breath when she got off.

"You two live together?" Kagome's eyes were wide.

"Nah," Naraku said. "She lives on one side of the hall and I live on the other."

Kagome looked at Sango for affirmation, Sango nodded. "That's weird!"

"Yeah, the hospital gives us rooms for free while we go to school, it's a good setup. We work at the hospital part-time, we get free rooms. And all I can think of now is my cosy foux feather bed."

"He brags about the foux feather bed every chance he gets. He loves it to no end." Sango put her finger on a red button across the hall from the door Naraku disappeared in. It turned green and they went inside.

"And then..." she sobbed. "She slapped me! I hadn't done anything!" Tears were rolling out of her eyes. "It was so scary! I almost thought she was a demon... She hit-" Hick! "She hit so hard!"

Kouga looked at the woman in his charge. Sesshomaru had wanted him to look after her after she said the sob story to him. _"More like wanted her out of his office while Inuyasha's away. That mutt can't even take his girlfriend with him while he combs the streets with his 'Hobo '_Awareness_' Brigade. He could've shot her in the crossfire. Oops down she goes! And this girl that beat up Kikyou sounds like she'd be fun." _Entirely forgetting about his soon-to-be-engaged-to girlfriend Kouga asked:

"What was her name?"

Kikyou look a little stricken. "I didn't ask her while she was hitting me!"

"Too bad."

Kikyou smirked, she had something she needed to tell Kagura. _"Heh, heh. Kouga's thinking about another woman, a slut perhaps? Oh most definitely!"_

_

* * *

_

I'm kind of sad. The only person who reveiwd said to me, "YOU BETER BE!"Not only is better spelled wrong but in chapter two I was saying "oh, I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time" and I get "you beter be" real encourageing. I'm not humbled.  
Please if you decide to review. Do not have the 'word' beter in it.  
(sorry AngelnoDarkness just trying to blow some pent up steam)


End file.
